I Don't Like Your Girlfriend
by romeothewriter
Summary: Based on Avril Lavigne's "Girlfriend", a prompt I received from a Tumblr user. AU one shot


**_A/N: Ok so this is just a short little thing. I got a prompt from a Tumblr user, and it may be complete crap, but I hope not. I just had to get it out so here you go_**

* * *

"I don't like her."

"What? Why not?"

"Because she's a bimbo. She's as dense as a doorknob."

"Okay, sorry not all of us can manage a 5.0 GPA like you, Bree."

"It's not the GPA. It's the IQ, Beca! It's her lack of common sense. She's ditzy."

"Can you please just give her a chance? For me?"

"Yeah, sure. Fine."

Catherine was in fact a blonde bimbo. Aubrey had called it. She and Beca had been dating three weeks before the brunette registered what Aubrey saw. She grew irritated of having empty conversations with the girl, and it didn't take long before Aubrey was basking in the joy of knowing that Beca had called it off. Why did this appease her? She wasn't sure, but it did, and she allowed herself to indulge in it.

"Ugh, she's a slut."

"What! You talked to her maybe five seconds, Bree!"

"Beca, that skirt barely covered her ass, or rather the crack that constitutes as such, and she _smells _like a prostitute."

"How do you know what a prostitute smells like!"

"That isn't the point! Look at her!"

"She's beautiful, and she's smart. I mean, she knows things."

"Like what? Positions?"

"Well..."

"Beca!"

"Jeez, I'm kidding, Bree! We've been together like a week. I don't - I'm not like that." A pause. "Wait, do you really think that I'm like that?"

"No, Beca, that's not what I'm saying. I just -" A sigh. "I worry about you."

"I get it, Bree, but - just give it a chance. I feel good about this one."

"Yeah, sure."

Tara was in fact a whore, for lack of a better, word, but she had blinded Beca with her fathomless knowledge of music and her ability to play the guitar. Truth comes out though. It always does, and it was Aubrey opening her door at three in the morning when a catatonic Beca began banging her head against it, breath laced with whiskey. Aubrey didn't receive the details of the matter for another twenty - four hours when Beca was fully sober and mentally stable. Come to find out that Beca had walked into her girlfriend, or ex, bent over by a guy while a woman lay bare before her. Traumatizing indeed. Tara's whole 'it's just a college thing that happens at frat parties and it means nothing' spiel was not enough to get the brunette to stay. The elder then resorted to blaming Beca being early to their movie date for her being caught, and that had driven Beca to closest liquor store for a night cap. Winding up at her best friend's door was just a given. She always wound up there after a rough event. Sure, four years ago, people would have never predicted it because the two couldn't stand each other, but for the past three years, they had been tight - knit, even if Aubrey didn't like any of Beca's girlfriends.

"She's too clingy."

"What? Because she likes being around me? Come on, Bree."

"Beca, she hung off of you throughout the entire set. How the hell did you spin like that?"

"Well, it took a bit of effort, but it was nice having someone there to - to-"

"Yeah, exactly."

"Jeez, what is your deal, Bree?"

"What? I just - want what's best for you."

And it would go on like this from Sarah to Leah to Maria to Cheyenne to Melanie to Tia.

"She's too nice."

"She's completely insane."

"Beca, she was practically biting your face off."

"She doesn't seem serious about her future."

"She has no idea what personal boundaries are."

"She was checking out every other girl at the bar."

"Okay, you know what, Bree! I don't know what the hell your issue is, but you have never been able to give my girlfriend a chance!"

"And I've always been right not to! How many of those bimbos have hurt you, Beca?"

Silence. Jenna had just left the diner where Aubrey had been introduced to her. Aubrey was always introduced because Beca needed them to know her best friend, because her best friend came first over everyone. She never alienated Aubrey. She knew how hard it had been when Chloe had run off to Italy and not come back. She would never leave Aubrey, not like that. Aubrey was staying in Atlanta after her grad school graduation. Beca would do the same if she found no other option. That's just how it was. She needed Aubrey, and Aubrey needed her too, but - how could they possibly do this when Aubrey never approved of her girlfriends? Okay, sure, Aubrey had been right about all of them, but - well...okay. She had no valid argument. She would just have to be more careful about choosing a girl.

Taylor. Taylor was smart and funny and passionate. She was tall, slender, blonde, nice body. She was very precise in all that she did, a bit intense, and she was in school for business. Perfect. That was all that could be said about her, but in that, Beca finally received her valid argument because despite all of her positive attributes, her best friend didn't like her.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"What? Beca, she just - she seems too - intense."

A scoff. "Really? You can say that to me?"

"What are you talking about? I - I'm different."

"Not really. She's - just like you, Bree. She's ambitious and driven and passionate."

Aubrey balked at the revelation before she snapped her jaw closed. Beca watched her with curiosity before the blonde's eyes narrowed.

"She's just like me?" Aubrey asked.

"Pretty much," Beca huffed, rolling her eyes.

"Why?" It was a vague question but the best she could do at the time.

"Taylor is from my business class. We're not even together." Beca chuckled at the bewildered look on Aubrey's face. "But I needed to run a test."

"What! What sort of test, Beca!"

"Well, I figured if she was more like you, you would like her, but I guess not!"

The brunette threw her hands up in fresh agitation.

"And - why - I mean, well-"

"See, I knew it! You just don't like _any _of my girlfriends, and I don't get it. I have absolutely no clue because I've known Taylor since freshmen year, and she - well - she's amazing."

"She's just like me?"

"Yes, but that's not - what I mean is - ugh! You know how hard it is to find someone you can trust? Someone that actually cares about you? Someone-"

Beca was cut off by Aubrey's body slamming into her, their lips colliding in a searing kiss. The brunette's hands shot out to grip Aubrey's hips, steadying herself as she attempted to process what was happening. Then air became a factor, and they parted, breathing heavily.

"I - have been right here in front of you - the whole time," Aubrey breathed. "Like literally, the whole time."

"I know that now," Beca huffed, eyes glazed over as she registered the occurrence. "Thanks."

"I don't like _any _of your girlfriends, Beca, because I know that no matter how good they are, I can be better."

"I knew that too, but - I never knew if _I _could be better."

"You don't need to be any better than you are now."

And another chaste kiss sealed the deal.

"So no more girlfriends?" the blonde asked in a teasing tone minutes later as they settled on her couch.

"Well, unless you're up for the job then - one more."

"Okay. One more."

"Perfect."


End file.
